Shiny
Shiny is a Shinygreed and is Stella's bonded Fairy Animal. Appearance |-|Real World= She is a large bird, resembling a canary and/or a phoenix. She has olive-colored eyes with dark purple eye shadows and long eyelashes with a magenta beak. Her plumage is golden outside and light yellow inside. The inside plumage is decorated with violet details. The feathers on her head are orange while some parts are purple. There are collar-like light purple and purple feathers around her neck. Her tail is long and in golden color, with five chain-like decorative feathers in a gradient from purple to deep pink. Her legs are magenta. |-|MiniWorld= In this form, Shiny looks like a full-grown phoenix and her feathers get longer. There are pink feathers on her wings along with some purple feathers on the outside of the wings. Her beak and feet become lavender. The feathers on her neck are now cream-colored and decorated by lavender details. Her decorative feathers are now tricolor: from violet to purple to deep pink. She wears orange footwears and her forehead is attached with light green gems. On her back, there is a dark purple saddle with silver trim. Shiny MiniWorld.png |-|Fashion Show= Shiny.png Personality Just like her bonded fairy, Shiny loves being the center of attention and fashion. She is fond of sparkling, shining, beautiful things as well as jewelries. She seems to have a "crush" on Brandon. Stella describes Shiny as "one of a kind". Series Season 7 She first appears in "The Alfea Natural Park" as one of creatures captured by Kalshara and her brother in their lair. She also makes an appearance in " Back in the Middle Ages" still trapped in a cage looking sad and miserable with all the other fairy animals Kalshara and Brafilius have captured. It was not until "Winx Trapped", when Musa and the girls followed Critty's communication message when Kalshara abducted her. Upon entering their lair, the Winx decided to follow her except for Stella who followed Shiny instead. In an attempt to bond with the creature, Stella discovered that she was controlled by Brafilius's magic. By trusting Shiny's nature and power, Stella was able to break Shiny free from the spell and the two bonded. With Shiny's help, Stella and the Winx were able to free Critty and the rest of the fairy animals from Kalshara and her brother and joined the students of Alfea in a party taking selfies with Stella. Magical Abilities Unlike her bonded fairy, Shiny can withstand the darkness, for she can produce sunlight herself. With this, she can shoot rays of sunlight. In the MiniWorlds, it was shown that she can heal Stella via sunlight, and she can disenchant any darkness with it. Trivia *Shiny's fondness for sparkling objects and jewelry was probably inspired by legends that the magpie bird collects shiny objects like pieces of jewelry. *She and Critty are the only Fairy Animal owned by the Winx who are female. *Shiny most likely likes to eat shiny things or jewelries. *Shiny might have a crush on Brandon since she tries to flirt with him every time they meet. *She is the fourth Fairy Animal to bond with a member of the Winx, but she is the first of Winx's fairy animals to make an appearance in Season 7. *Shiny shares her DuArt voice actress with Musa (in Season 7). Category:Characters Category:Fairy Animals Category:Animals Category:Stella Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Magical Creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shiny Category:Games Category:Pets Category:Allies